Locking Rhythms to the Beat of Our Hearts
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Newly degreed lawyer Sabrina Grimaldi seeks out her best friend, Gabriella Rodriguez and finds her at Club Xquiste. Things are sure to get interesting as Mike dares to try to win Gabriella's heart while Tito takes an interest in Sabrina


I was so happy to be going home to Tampa, Florida. Law school had been so hard but I had made it. The moment that degree was in my hands; I knew that everything I had endured was going to pay off. This morning; I had to go register at the county attorney's office. I had already put my application in for the state when I arrived back in Florida. I finished registration and finally settled into my new condo. Now I really wanted to go find my best friend and I knew she was somewhere here in Tampa.

My name is Sabrina Grimaldi and I have a notorious sharp tongue which led to me becoming a lawyer. I have awards from middle school debate team all the way through high school. In fact it was my senior year in high school when the debate coach asked me if I had ever considered being a lawyer. It was midway into my freshman year that I was invited by the state to take the bar exam. I agreed and when I passed; my class schedule was changed.

I had stopped at the address Gabriella had given me before she graduated and I remembered she told me she was the DJ at a dance club and a substitute for her brother at times. When I didn't find her at Club Citrus; I had to find the club her brother worked at which I think she told me was called Xquiste. I decided though I'd call on her tomorrow evening since I was still exhausted from moving into my new address. Little did I know what I was really about to be in for and that love would soon find me in the most interesting and certainly most unexpected way.

Gabby's P.O.V

I was at Club Citrus, fixing the set list and going through a few requests when my phone rang and it was my brother. "Tobias; this better be important" I told him. "It is Gabby" I answered. My name is Gabriella Rodriguez and my brother is Tobias. I know he has a drug problem and I knew I'd have to do something before Tobias got hurt or something worse. I got my substitute in and then left the club. When I got to my brother's condo; someone was on the floor and he was doing rescue breathing.

"Did you call 911" I asked. "Yes" he answered, continuing CPR. I took over until the EMT arrived and took over before taking the person away. "Tobias; this habit can't continue. You need help" I told him. "What do you know Gabby? Maybe I like being like this" Tobias replied. "Yeah; if you want to end up in the ER so tell me this. When are you going to realize you'll never last like that? One day; you'll have too much and you'll never wake up. What will I do without you" I asked. Tobias just walked off and left. I knew I had to get help so I took pictures, leaving everything just as it was and took the pictures to the police.

I finally told the officers everything, showed all the pictures, gave permission for the warrant to his place, and told them where he'd be so they could take him. When all was done; I headed over to Club Xquiste before the police. I wanted to be there and I hoped he would see I was looking out for him. I got to the club and parked in my usual place. When I walked in; I was greeted by Dallas and I told him what I had done. He agreed that I had done the right thing. A few minutes later; the police came and arrested Tobias. I saw Dallas and Mike come stand beside me. Tobias stopped in front of Dallas and said "Dallas; do me a favor. I've looked after Gabby and I need you to give her my job here. I want you to look after her. She's all I have in this world and you guys have always been good to her."

When Dallas gave his word; Tobias looked at me and said "I'm sorry Gabby that I wasn't the kind of brother I should be." He was finally hauled out and Dallas said "You did what was best for him. He needed help. We'll look after you now." I looked at him and he asked "Ready to run the music tonight?" "Playlist already posted for me" I asked in reply. "It sure is" he answered. "Then let's get this show on the road" I replied, going into the booth. I had no idea what lay ahead.


End file.
